Little Spoon, Big Spoon
by I.Am.Molly
Summary: Leonard gets woken up by a very drunk Penny. Started as a one shot, but I had to add another chapter for the hangover! Hope you enjoy :)
1. Chapter 1

**I had this written up a few days ago, but completely forgot about it! So I decided to upload it, just for all of the wonderfully lovely things everyone said in their reviews for A Tragic Fairytale! Hope you like it, and let me know if you do :)**

Leonard groaned as he turned over in his bed to pick up the ringing phone on his bedside table. He grabbed his glasses and strained his eyes to see who was calling him at this hour. He wasn't even sure what time it was, but it was definitely late, too late to be getting a phone call.

His eyes focused and he saw Penny's name on the screen, and a wave of confusion hit him. Penny was supposed to be out with her college friends, celebrating passing their end of year exams, so why on earth would she be calling. She knew he had work early the next morning, it was the reason he had told her he couldn't join her, although if he was completely honest it was probably more to do with the fact that he wasn't really into the club scene, and would no doubt just embarrass himself. So what was she doing calling him?

He cleared his throat and answered his phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

For a few seconds all he could hear were the distant sounds of people talking and laughing, mixed with the echo of some thumping music. "LEONARD!" Penny shouted down the phone, followed by a hiccup and a slight giggle.

Leonard pulled the phone away from his ear for a second to check the time, before putting the phone back to his ear. "Penny, it's almost half three in the morning, why are you calling me?" He said into the phone, unable to hide his annoyance at his sleep being disturbed for what was nothing more than a drunken phone call.

"Did I wake you?" She slurred. "I'm sorry baby."

Leonard shook his head and sighed, she was definitely drunk, if the slurred speech hadn't been enough evidence, her use of the word 'baby' certainly was. There were only a few times when she would call him that; in the heat of the moment as they made love, occasionally when she was trying to make him feel better and she would say something along the lines of, 'Aw baby are you okay?', managing to sound less sympathetic and more sarcastic, or when she was drunk. Any other time, her term of endearment would be, 'sweetie' or 'honey'.

"It's okay," He lied, hoping that she didn't really need him for anything and would just hang up and let him go back to sleep. "Why are you calling me?"

"Well, the club has finished, and we…" _Hiccup! _"…are waiting on… a cab. Almost everyone I am with is making out with someone else," She slurred, making it almost impossible for Leonard to understand, especially when mixed with all the background noises. "So I thought I would call you to talk to while we wait!" She said excitedly.

"How long have you been waiting on a cab?" He asked, mainly because it was the only part of the sentence he understood.

"About a half an hour," She said before making a slight shivering sound. "Every time one comes over, it takes too long to," _Hiccup!_ "get everyone in because they are too busy sucking face!" She giggled. "So the cab leaves and we have to wait again."

Leonard wanted to just say something like, 'okay well I'm going to sleep, see you tomorrow', so he could hang up the phone and go to sleep, but his conscience wouldn't let him. He couldn't leave her waiting out in the cold in that outfit he had seen her leave in; there was barely anything to it! And she was pretty much alone, her friends were there but not paying attention, anything could happen to her. He made an audible sigh before saying, "Penny, where are you?"

"Outside the club, two blocks down from The Cheesecake Factory." She laughed, "It's sad that even on a night out I'm still within walking distance of that place!"

"Okay, stay there. I'm coming to get you." He said as he moved the sheet from over him and began to get out of bed.

"No, no, no." Penny said, "Y…"_Hiccup!_ "You don't have to come get me baby… I'll be okay."

"Well, I'm already on my way." He said, trying his best to hide his frustration, as he put his pants on. He was still slightly annoyed, she knew what he was like, she should have known that calling him at this time, and then telling him that she was pretty much standing outside alone, would make him feel the need to come and get her. She should have just let him sleep.

"Are you mad?" She asked, sounding almost like a child.

Leonard put his t-shirt over his head, before putting the phone to his ear again, "No I'm not mad." He said trying his best to sound sincere. "Just wait there, I'll be there soon."

Leonard hung up the phone, not awaiting her reply and put on his jacket and shoes, before heading out of his room, quietly so as to not wake Sheldon. He picked up his car keys from the bowl and left the apartment.

The drive to the club was short, the roads were fairly empty, and that was certainly a good thing because Leonard still hadn't properly woken up and was sure he shouldn't be driving. As he neared the club, he began to see a few people dotted around, the only people left over after the ending of the club. He scanned the drunken faces, until he saw Penny, perched on a small wall, talking to one of her friends. Her hair was slightly straggled, her make-up had become a little smudged, and her shoes and jacket were sitting on the wall beside her.

Leonard pulled up a few feet down the road from where she was sitting, and got out of the car.

"Leonard!" She shouted happily when she spotted him. She pushed herself off the small wall and began to stumble over to him, accidently standing on a small rock as she walked. "Ow, ow, ow." She said as she stopped and lifted up her foot, swatted away the rock, and then giggled. "You were quick!" She said as she reached out to him, putting her hands around his neck.

Leonard was still slightly annoyed, but he couldn't help the butterflies in his stomach at the fact she was so happy to see him, even if she was wasted. "The roads were quiet," He said as she hung around him, "Come on, let's get you home."

"Okay." She said with a smile, before planting a kiss on his lips. "Come on you guys!" She shouted as she turned her head around. "Leonard will take you home!" She turned her head back around to Leonard, "You don't mind do you?" She said as she began to play with some strands of his hair. "I can't just leave them."

Leonard did mind, he just wanted to get her home, so he could go to bed. He wasn't in the mood to be driving everyone around, but what choice did he have? He sighed loudly, showing his frustration, but Penny didn't seem to notice in her drunken state. "No, I don't mind, let's go."

He headed back down to the car, with Penny holding on to his arm to keep herself steady as she walked. He helped her into the passenger seat, before opening the back seat door for her three friends to get in. He was about to go into the driver's seat when Penny let out a dramatic, "OH NO!"

"What is it?" Leonard asked irately.

"My shoes!" She said as she pointed to the wall, "and my jacket!"

Leonard hung his head and rubbed his forehead, "I'll get them." He said before making the journey to the wall and returning with her belongings.

His head thumped as he listened to the drunken conversations of Penny and her friends. They talked about their night with extreme excitement, and burst out into fits of laughter as they talked about when one of them had fallen on the dance floor. They asked him drunken questions, and told him how 'awesome' it was that he was taking them home. According to the three ladies he was a 'pretty cool dude'. One by one Leonard dropped her friends off, receiving overexcited, drunken thanks from each one.

He was finally on his way home, finally able to see his comfortable bed in his near future, all he had to do was get Penny to bed first. Penny sat fairly quietly beside him, and Leonard assumed she was falling asleep, but when he turned his head, he saw her looking at him.

"Hey…" She said quietly, with a small smile on her face.

Leonard could feel the anger he had felt at being abruptly woken up, slowly begin to disappear. He wanted to stay annoyed at her, she had been selfish, and thoughtless, and he wanted her to know how annoyed he had been. But when she reached out, took a hold of his hand and began to intertwine her fingers with his, as she stared dreamily into his eyes, all anger melted away. He never could stay mad at her for very long.

"I'm sorry I woke you up." She said as she looked down at their joined hands and began to use her free hand to trace patterns on his skin.

"It's okay." He said as he lifted his hand up and gave hers a quick kiss, making her giggle for a second, before hiccupping again.

"I'll make it up to you." She said with a grin.

They arrived at their apartment building and Leonard grabbed Penny's jacket and shoes before helping her out of the car. He held on to her waist as he helped her walk up the mountain of stairs, while she draped her arms around him. She whispered all sorts of sweet nothings in his ear while rubbing her hand across his chest, and Leonard had to use all his strength to not let himself get caught up in her words. He knew her too well to be fooled. Maybe if she hadn't had the last few drinks of whatever she was drinking in the club, she would have been able to follow through in the words she was whispering. Although 'whispering' would probably not be the appropriate description considering had anyone been on the other side of those apartment doors, they would certainly of heard what she had planned.

However, she had had those last few drinks, and Leonard knew, all too well, that as soon as her head hit the pillow on her bed, the tiredness would kick in, and she would pass out.

"How much have you had to drink tonight?" Leonard asked, trying to take his focus away from the fact she was lightly biting on his earlobe.

"Um…" She said when she broke contact with him, "I'm not sure." She slurred, "I remember having a couple… more than a couple, glasses of wine at my friend Emma's house before we left. And I think we had a few jagerbombs too, but I can't remember much after that!" She said with a giggle.

_Yup, _Leonard thought, _she will definitely be passing out._ "Alright, here we are, where's your keys?" He asked when they reached their floor.

"In my purse!" She said holding it up triumphantly, before rummaging around inside it and eventually pulling out her keys, "Found them!" She said excitedly and turned to her door, and tried to put the key in the lock, but failed. She tried again, but stumbled around the lock, before trying a third time, and giving up. "My key's broken." She said turning to Leonard.

He let out a small laugh and took the key from her, and managed to effortlessly open the door while Penny watched on in shock. "You little genius you!" She said as she walked past him, squeezing his cheeks. She threw her purse on to the sofa, before turning back around to Leonard and throwing her arms around him. "Now it's time for me to make it up to you!" She said before passionately kissing him.

Leonard could taste the different types of alcohol on her lips, reminding him not to get too caught up in what she was doing. He pulled away from her, "Okay, you go lie down, I'll be in in a second." He said and she happily obliged. Leonard went straight to the sink, poured a large glass of water, and grabbed the bucket that was sitting in the sink, just in case she had to be sick, and didn't have time to get to the toilet.

When he entered her bedroom, he was met with the sight he had expected. Penny was sprawled out on her bed, still in her black dress, with her head lying on the pillow and her eyes closed. Leonard walked over to the bed, sat on the edge, put the bucket on the floor and the glass on the table.

"Penny?" He said as he stroked her hair. "Penny, wake up."

"Mmmm" She moaned. _Yeah, now you know what it feels like!_ He thought, making himself smile.

"You're still in your dress sweetheart, you need to wake up and get changed."

She groaned once again before opening her eyes a little, and turning so she was lying on her stomach. "Can you unzip me?" She said into the pillow.

He smiled and gently undone the back of her dress, before touching her shoulder to let her know he was done. She turned back around and began to wriggle out of her dress, before throwing it to the floor and getting under the covers, dressed only in her underwear. She was lying on her left side, with the covers pulled up to her chin, looking up at Leonard, who was still sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Do you not want pyjamas?" Leonard asked and she shook her head. "Are you sure? You might get cold?"

Penny looked at him for a second, before pulling her hand out from under her sheets, and touching his t-shirt. "I want this." She said with a smile, pulling on it slightly.

Leonard smiled a little as he shook his head in disbelief. "Nothing is ever easy with you is it?" He said with a giggle. "You have loads of pyjamas in there," He said motioning to her closet, "And I'm pretty sure you have a few of my t-shirts too, but you have to have the one I'm already wearing?"

Penny smiled and nodded her head. "It hasn't been washed yet, so it smells like you."

Leonard smiled and then sighed. It was hard for him to say no to her on a normal day, but when she was like this, still pretty drunk and being incredibly cute, it was almost impossible. Leonard took off his hoodie and jacket, then his t-shirt and handed it over. Penny sat up excitedly and immediately threw it on and lay back in her bed, pulling the collar of the shirt up to her nose. Leonard bent down, and gave her a quick kiss on the forehead before standing up and saying, "Goodnight."

"Wait, where are you going?" She said sadly.

"Home, to bed." He said, lifting his hand up to point in the direction of the door.

"No! Stay with me."

"Penny, I have to work in the morning. I have to be up at seven and it's already half four. Do you really want me making noise and waking you up at that time?"

"I'll sleep through it." She said with a smile, "Please you have to stay with me, you're my big spoon." She whined.

Leonard instantly frowned in confusion, as he walked back to the bed and sat back down. "What?"

"We're spoons when we cuddle." She said with a giggle, "You're the big spoon." She looked to the empty space behind her, "You go there." She turned back around, "And I'm the little spoon." She said with a smile.

Leonard let out a small laugh and shook his head. He loved it when she was like this, it was quite rare. She was never really one for being overly affectionate, but in her still drunken state, she didn't care what she said, she just said what she wanted, and she sounded so sweet and innocent.

"What's so funny?" She said with a slight frown.

"Nothing, it's just funny being described as 'big'." He said with a chuckle and she giggled back.

"Oh..." She said with the hint of a glint in her eye, removing the innocence straight away, "but you _are_ big." She bit on her lip suggestively, before letting out a little giggle at his instantly red face. She was teasing him again, and she knew he knew it. "Come on," She said with a smile pulling at his bare arm, and pouting her bottom lip. "You can't leave the little spoon alone, she doesn't like it."

"Alright." Leonard said, unable to fight his tiredness, or her sweetness, any longer. He stripped off his pants and walked around to the other side of the bed, before climbing in beside her, and fitting his body to hers. He took his glasses off and handed them to her, before sinking his head into her hair, while she put his glasses on the table. She shifted her weight, pushing her body as close as possible to his and held on to his hand that was over her stomach.

"I love you big spoon." She said as she lightly stroked his arm.

"I love you too."

"_little spoon."_ She whispered.

Leonard chuckled and gave her a quick kiss on the neck. "I love you too little spoon."


	2. Chapter 2

**After every good night out, there is the inevitable hangover! This just bugged at me for days, it seems I am pretty much incapable of doing a one shot, I always have to follow it up with something! Anyway, enjoy :) **

Penny awoke the next morning with a thumping headache and a tongue that felt like sandpaper. Her eyes squinted as she opened them and tried to focus while her head and body begged her to close her eyes again, but her thirst wouldn't let her. She grabbed the glass of water on her bedside table that she couldn't even remember pouring, and downed the whole thing in only a few gulps, before placing the empty glass back on her table and sinking her head back into her pillow, making an audible groan as she did it. It was moments like these when she vowed never to drink again, never to have the shots of alcohol that her friends were daring her to drink, to be responsible and not mix her drinks or bow out after the second bottle of wine, but that vow was always forgotten as soon as she was out with her friends and she knew that next time would be no different, as much as she tried to kid herself it wouldn't.

Penny tried to close her eyes once again and fall back asleep but her thumping headache kept her from getting any sort of reasonable rest, so she tried to sit up and face the hung-over day that awaited her. _Why did you have to take the jagerbombs Penny? Whyyy?_ She asked herself as she sat up in her bed. The room begun to spin for a second, but she managed to stop it by placing her head back against the wall. She looked around her room for clues of what had happened the night before, something that may tell her how she got home, how she got into bed, and how she ended up in Leonard's t-shirt. _Did I get a cab? I think I got a cab, I can remember being in a car. I must have gotten a cab. Did I pay for it? I can't remember taking my purse out. Oh, God I hope I paid for it!_ She hung her head and rubbed her forehead as she begged her memory to come back to her and not leave her in the dark as to what had happened the night before. _Damn jagerbombs! _

Penny felt her mouth begin to dry up again, so she slowly and reluctantly got out of her bed to head to the fridge and grab a bottle of water. As she began to walk, she accidently stepped on the bucket that was sitting at the bottom of her bed that she didn't know was there, she tripped over, but managed to fall back on to the bed, instead on flat on her face.

"God dammit! You stupid freaking bucket! Where the hell did you come from!" She barked at the inanimate object as she stood up again and kicked the 'stupid freaking bucket' across the room, which only induced more pain, this time to her big toe. "OW!" She yelped. "Ow, Ow, Ow." She said in quiet moans that almost turned into sad, 'feel sorry for me' whimpers, which quickly stopped when she realized there was no-one there to feel sorry for her, and she headed out to her kitchen.

She finally reached her fridge, spotting the bottles of wine sitting atop it from the corner of her eye and letting out a very audible gagging sound. The mere sight of alcohol made her want to hurl. She quickly looked down, opened the fridge door, grabbed the first bottle that came to her hand and then walked cautiously over to her sofa, in a manner that wouldn't look out of place on 'Night of the Living Dead'. She threw her body down on to her sofa, throwing her legs over the armrest, and let out a yelp of pain as her head met the buckle on her purse.

"Stupid fricking purse!" She moaned as she hastily grabbed the thing from behind her and threw it on the floor, groaning as all her belongings fell out of the open bag. "Kill. Me. Now." She grumbled as she looked at the mess she had created, but then her eyes met her phone that had spilled on to the floor, along with her money and make-up. She reached out, still spread out on the couch, and just about managed to grab her phone from the floor without rolling off the sofa. She quickly turned it on and the first thing she noticed was the time, "Holy crap." She mumbled to herself as she saw that it was just before one o'clock in the afternoon. She unlocked her phone and immediately went to her recent calls. If there was ever one good thing about having a mobile phone on a night out, it was its ability to remember the things that she couldn't. Its memory wasn't as forgetful as hers, and was always there, willing and ready to tell you part of what you did the night before. In the past it hadn't been _such_ a great thing, considering all of the misjudged drunken texts and calls to ex-boyfriends, along with bitchy texts to certain people she didn't like that she had sent, but those days were over and all her phone had to offer her was one call to Leonard, at 03:14. _Crap._ She sat up and looked at the duration of the call, nine minutes and twelve seconds. _Double crap. _Not only had she called him, he had answered. She had woken him up, and spoken to him, and she couldn't remember doing it, or the conversation they had had.

Penny knew Leonard hated being woken up in the middle of the night, hell _anyone_ would, _she_ certainly would. She wondered if he was mad at her, if she should call him now and apologise, when she had a flashback of her and her friends giggling in a car, Leonard's car. "Oh, God." Penny groaned. He had picked them up from the club, apparently. Did he come into her apartment with her? Had he given her this t-shirt she was wearing? Was he the one that put that glass of water on her table and that 'stupid freaking bucket' beside her bed? Maybe, probably, but she couldn't be sure. Penny hit her hand to her forehead and lay back in the sofa. This was definitely the worst part. The hangover she could handle, but the doubt, the horrible feeling of not knowing what she did or didn't do the night before was one that always made her feel sick. She wondered if she had said anything to Leonard that might have upset him, if he had yelled at her for waking him up and she had yelled back, it wouldn't be completely out of character, she knew she had a temper, and she knew all too well that sometimes alcohol only fuelled that temper, especially jagerbombs. _Damn jagerbombs._ Or maybe she did the complete opposite. Maybe she tried to apologise to him with sex, that wasn't completely out of character for her either. She was attracted to Leonard on a normal day, but add alcohol to that and he often resembled a Greek God, one that she would struggle to keep her hands off of. She tried her hardest to remember which of the two sides of drunken Penny had arisen the night before, hoping with all hope it was the latter because she really didn't want to fight with him, but her memory failed her. She guzzled down some of her water, before putting the bottle on the floor, and closing her eyes in an attempt to focus her mind into remembering the night before.

* * *

Leonard yawned as he opened his door, threw his key into the bowl and put his bag of takeaway food on the counter. Sheldon was busy yattering away about… _something_, he wasn't quite sure what, he had stopped listening as soon as he had started talking and Leonard was certain he still hadn't noticed. His eyes began to feel heavy, and he considered heading straight to bed but decided against it. It was only five o'clock, and if he went to bed now, he would no doubt wake up, bright as a button, in the middle of the night. _I should check on Penny. _He thought as he nodded in agreement with himself, and wondered what kind of state she would be in. He took Sheldon's food out of the bag, leaving only his and Penny's inside it, grabbed the bag and headed for the door.

"I'm going to Penny's." Leonard said to Sheldon as he grabbed the key for her apartment and left his own, hearing some sort of reply as he closed the door behind him and headed for 4b. Leonard opened her door, and the first thing he noticed was the smell of alcohol. He hadn't noticed it this morning, probably because he had gotten used to it throughout the night, but right now it hit him like a truck. The second thing he noticed was Penny, still dressed only in his t-shirt, fast asleep on her sofa with her legs hanging off the armrest, and her purse on the floor with its contents scattered around beside it.

_What the hell happened here?_ He thought as he let out a slight chuckle despite his confused expression. He closed the door behind him and put the key on the coffee table along with the bag of food, before crouching down beside Penny.

"Penny, wake up." He said as he stroked her hair. Penny didn't move, didn't even stir, so he moved his hand to her arm and gently shook it as he said her name again, and this time her eyes opened a little.

Penny looked at him for a few seconds with a slight frown on her face, wondering when she had fallen asleep, what time it was now, and trying to read the expression on his face to try and figure out her earlier problem about what had happened the night before. The frown softened and her mouth curled into a small smile as she realized she didn't really care. If she _had_ yelled at him, he obviously knew she hadn't meant it because he was here now with a silly grin on his face. "Hey." She croaked, not even bothering to move from her position.

"Hey, little spoon." He said with a smile as he pushed the hair away from her face.

Penny's smile faded and once again she looked at him in confusion. "What?"

Leonard chuckled, "I guess you don't remember much from last night then?" He said and she shook her head.

"Why are you calling me a spoon?"

"Never mind, honey." He said with a smile, "How are you feeling?"

Penny continued to frown at him, curious about what he had meant by 'little spoon', but she decided to move on and come back to it later. "Not great. What happened last night?"

Leonard smiled as he stood up, lifted her legs and sat on the sofa, placing her feet back on top of him and gently massaging them. "Well, you called me at three in the morning,"

"Three-fourteen." She interrupted. Leonard looked at her with confusion and she held up her phone, "Call history." She said with a smile.

"Ahh." Leonard said with a nod, before continuing to tell her the rest of her antics from the night before, the ones he knew of anyway, while he continued to work away at her feet.

Penny covered her face with her hands in embarrassment as he told her how she was all over him as they walked up the stairs. "Oh, my God. I'm sorry." She mumbled into her palms.

Leonard giggled, "Don't be sorry, you were drunk, it happens."

"Did we have sex?"

"No, you passed out." Leonard chuckled, "In your dress might I add! I had to wake you up and you made me give you the shirt off my back and stay the night with you."

Penny giggled and shook her head, "I hate that I can't remember any of this! I am never drinking again!"

"Yeah right! Until next weekend!" Leonard said as he moved her feet from his legs and stood up. "Just make sure next time you are out you don't call me for no reason in the middle of the night, I need my beauty sleep."

Penny giggled and agreed as Leonard got out two plates from the cupboard and put the takeout food on them. Penny groaned as the food was given to her, unsure if she would be able to eat without throwing up, but giving it a go because Leonard told her she had to eat.

Leonard sat down beside her on the sofa and asked her about her night while they ate their food, and Penny told him what she could remember of it, which wasn't very much.

"So are you going to tell me why you called me a spoon earlier?" She asked as she put her clean plate on the table, she was hungrier than she had thought.

"Well, in your drunken state last night you said we were spoons." He replied as he done the same.

"I'm still confused." She said as she lay down, putting her head on his lap and looking up at him.

"You said that when we cuddle in bed we are like spoons." He said as he ran his hand through her hair. "You are the little spoon," He said as he touched the tip of her nose and grinned, "and I'm the big spoon."

"I didn't say that." She giggled.

"Yes you did, and that's what I will call you from now on."

Penny shook her head and giggled. "Nooo."

"Yes." He said as he leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Oh, you need to brush your teeth, little spoon."

"I can't be bothered moving!" Penny giggled and shook her head, "And stop calling me that!"

"Go on," He said as he pushed her head up, stood up off the sofa and headed to the bedroom. "I don't want to kiss you when you taste like a brewery!"

"Where are you going?" She said as she sat up.

"To get this," He said as he left the bedroom with the bed covers. "I say we spend the rest of today on the sofa watching crap television."

Penny's face immediately brightened, "Yay!" She said as she grabbed the covers from him and put them around her.

"But you have to brush your teeth first, maybe have a shower too, little spoon." He said as he sat down and took the covers from her.

Penny hung her head and headed to the bedroom. "Fine, but you have to stop calling me that!"

Leonard giggled and shook his head, "Nope."


End file.
